1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a colorimetry method and a colorimetry apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a known technology of related art for measuring the color of an object under colorimetry, such as an image displayed on an image display apparatus and printed matter, to acquire a colorimetry result.
For example, there are a known image display apparatus and image display method that operate as follows: A multiband camera is used to image an object under colorimetry to acquire multiband images formed of band images corresponding to a plurality of bands (spectroscopic images for colorimetry); the multiband images are stored in a storage device, such as a hard disk drive; one of the acquired spectroscopic images for colorimetry is displayed on a screen; and each of the spectroscopic images for colorimetry is used to calculate the spectrum thereof in a position selected by a user on the displayed image and the calculated spectrum is displayed (JP-A-2008-151781).
In the technology described in JP-A-2008-151781, after a spectroscopic image stored in the storage device in advance is displayed on the screen, the spectrum in the position selected by the user is calculated. A spectroscopic image produced by capturing an image including a position where the user actually desires to acquire a spectrum therefore needs to be stored in the storage device in advance.
On the other hand, when a position where the user desires to perform colorimetry has not been determined, for example, when an object under colorimetry is an arbitrary object, no spectroscopic image for colorimetry, such as the stored image described above, has been stored in the storage device, and it is therefore necessary to acquire a plurality of spectroscopic images for colorimetry before the colorimetry is performed. In this case, it is preferable that images of an object under colorimetry are captured in real time and the user searches a position where the colorimetry is performed at the same time. To calculate an accurate spectrum, however, it is necessary to acquire a large number of spectroscopic images for colorimetry, for example, at 10-nm intervals over an entire possible region that may undergo the spectrum calculation. In view of the fact described above, when the apparatus described in JP-A-2008-151781 is used to acquire spectroscopic images for colorimetry in real time, spectroscopic images in positions that have not been selected as the position where colorimetry is performed are also undesirably acquired, resulting in inefficient colorimetry operation.